Toph Always Tops
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: ...whether you like it or not. Toph x Katara and x Suki in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Toph Always Tops...**_

whether you like it or not!

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. This story was inspired by a chat I had with a very good friend of mine, Avatargiel92, while we were talking about carious Avatar pairings. Tophtara was the hot topic of the night, and thus this story unfolded from that. This story serves as a sequel to 'Bath Time', my Tophtara oneshot. Reading it is not required but recommended. As always, enjoy, and please leave feedback, it is what keeps me going.

Ember Island was known for many pleasant things, among them its wonderful beaches and hot springs. Katara luxuriated in that knowledge, for there was actually a couple of such springs on the private property, reserved for the Fire Lord's use. Of course, what Ozai didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She sank into the steaming water with a sigh. It was so nice to get a few moments to herself, especially with all the stress their little group was under – trying to defeat the Fire Lord all by themselves was a rather tall order they were all determined to fulfill. They all needed to find ways to relax, so they could focus better. With a quiet coo, she sunk further into the water, not noticing the approach of little feet.

Toph had intentionally waited until her older friend was alone. This just wasn't something she could do in public, nor in front of their friends and family. But she was curious. She had been curious ever since what happened on that day a couple of months ago. Thinking about what had happened still excited her. Strangely, ever since, Katara had acted carefully to avoid such a thing. Well, damnit, but the blind girl wanted more. She had "seen" what people did to one another at home, and knew that it felt good. But, of course, she had to do this carefully. Toph might had been a head-first kind of girl, but scaring and/or angering a Waterbender in a hot spring was a very bad idea.

With a quiet cough, she alerted the Waterbender to her presence, standing several feet away from the edge of the spring.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" the pale-eyed girl asked casually.

"... No." Katara replied after a moment of silence. Without further ado, the Earthbender started stripping, exposing more and more of her pale, creamy flesh to the warm afternoon sun that filtered in through the palm trees. To her satisfaction, she felt the Waterbender's pulse quicken through the stone and sand that made up the base of the spring.

The blue-eyed girl felt her cheeks grow warm as Toph began to strip her underwear off. It never ceased to amaze her at how unmodest the young Earthbender was at times. Taking care not to slip and lose her footing, Toph lowered herself into the water, and reclined but a couple of feet from the blue-eyed girl that regarded her quietly.

Of course, it was just two girls together. Nothing wrong with that, right? Women went naked in the steam hut in the South Pole, since it was too cold to bathe outside. Yet she couldn't help but look, remembering how she and Toph had 'explored' before. She had been so careful after that to not let it happen again. The dark-skinned girl felt ashamed, thinking she had taken advantage of Toph like that.

And the younger woman could sense Katara's inner turmoil.

"Something wrong, Sugar Queen?" she asked dryly.

"No, nothing." Katara murmured, scooting away ever so slightly. Toph scooted closer, gaining an inch on the Waterbender's retreat, a faint smirk on her little face.

"I can tell you're lying."

"It's not something I want to talk about." Katara whispered, again scooting away. Toph paused. She hadn't thought that maybe Katara was...

"Embarrassed, Sweetness?" she shifted her feet on the bottom of the spring. "What about?"

"Nothing. Just drop it, okay? We're all stressed and I wanna relax." Katara snapped back, crossing her arms. Toph allowed her a moment to think the subject for a moment, waiting until the Waterbender has relaxed her body completely.

"Is it what we did... in the pond that one time?" she asked slyly, her 'sight' attuned to catch Katara's every reaction. The spike in the Waterbender's pulse gave Toph her answer, and she had to hold back a smirk.

"Let's not talk about that." the azure-eyed girl replied, blushing even more.

"Why..." Toph asked, walking along the bottom of the pool. She stopped in front of Katara as she placed her hands on her hips, her little tits visible over the water. "...can't we talk about it?" she asked, her head cocking to one side.

"Because we shouldn't have done it." Katara mumbled. Sure, they hadn't actually had sex or anything, but she got such a thrill out of touching Toph's intimates, and having the blind girl do it to her that she was certain it was wrong to feel such a way.

"Shouldn't have done what, Katara?" The Earthbender allowed her hand to stroke Katara's chest softly, "This?"

With a firm but gentle push, Katara removed Toph's hand.

"Yes, that." Her tone was tight, to hide the giddiness she had felt at the gentle caress of her breast.

"I can feel your heartbeat..." Toph whispered in a faintly husky tone, "I know you like it."

"No... no. I don't. I'm not supposed to." Katara replied tremulously. "Two girls aren't supposed to.. It's not right! I was wrong to have touched you like that." With that, she started to hoist herself out of the water. Naturally, the blind girl had an entirely different idea. She grabbed the Waterbender's wrist surprisingly firmly.

"Who says it's wrong?" the raven-haired girl asked. Her voice was low, soft and husky.

"It's just... how things are supposed to be. A woman with a man. Properly married, of course." came the weak response.

"Who says?" Toph argued again, tugging insistently on Katara's arm, "There's no shame in pleasure."

"The rules of polite society." Katara shot back vehemently, her heart pounding all the while as she stared at Toph's cute little tits. The pale girl shook her head.

"You and I both know that has nothing to do with here..." she pulled Katara back into the water "...or with now." Taking her time, she kissed each of the Waterbender's fingertips.

Katara's head was swimming as she felt her fingertips being kissed. It was such a light gesture. It wasn't as if she was being molested or having her tits touched. But oh... she felt the knot of warmth start in her stomach as Toph loved up on her hand. No, she had to stop...

"Toph... you're too young. You don't know better..." Katara murmured. She didn't mean it in a insulting way, but she knew Toph liked to be straightforward and break rules.

"Too young by whose standards, Katara?" she asked, her lips moving up her startled friend's arm, "I know what I want."

Admittedly, Toph wasn't some little kid. Katara mewled and started to tug her arm away.

"I don't know what went on in your house at home, but in Water Tribe, we do things differently..."

"You're right, you don't know what went on at my home." Matter-of-factly, it was just like Toph to answer that way, "But I encountered more than enough to know men don't always give the most pleasure."

At this, Katara gave out a surprised sputter.

"And just what happened?" she asked. It was hard to imagine anything naughty going on in the prim and proper Beifong household. A somewhat sadistic smirk wormed its way onto Toph's lips at this question.

"Think about all these servant girls away from home, having only each other for comfort..." She pulled Katara stealthily closer, now kissing her shoulder lazily, "...and when dear old Dad decided that the bed wasn't for just two anymore, and Mom actually had fun with it..."

Katara could only gape for a few moments. Lao Beifong, prim and proper Lao Beifong, and that lovely little wife of his, doing something that a woman was supposed to shy away from...

"You saw them. Through the stone and earth, didn't you?" the azure-eyed girl asked incredulously.

"Some of the things they did were... impossibly twisted..." Toph moved up Katara's neck, hearing her whimper softly. "But other things made me pant even back then..." A soft blush now colored Toph's cheeks as she reminisced.

Before Katara could stop herself, she blurted out a question, asking the blind girl just what she had seen. Toph paused, her breath tickling the older girl's ear. Just when Katara thought she wasn't going to answer, the Earthbender started speaking.

"There were these two servant girls who worked in the laundry." her voice pitched differently, becoming more matter-of-fact as opposed to the soft, husky tone of before. She could practically hear Katara's heartbeat. "And one day they were touching each other. But it was with their mouths. And they were doing this at the same time. I could hear them moaning and thought I would investigate..." She stopped, waiting to see if Katara would take the bait.

"What... what else did you see? What did they do?" she asked, unable to hold back her curiosity. Toph had to hold back a grin of victory. Hook, line, and sinker...

"The younger of the two girls had pushed her friend to the ground, and climbed on top of her." Her fingers traced lines down Katara's arm as she continued, "She used her fingers to touch the other girl while she rode her...." At this, Katara shivered.

"And just how old were you at that time?" Katara asked, not sure if she wanted to know. Toph laughed softly.

"Seven." Her voice was barely a throaty whisper, and the Waterbender had to admit it was seductive. "I was seven and a half."

"... Seven." Katara murmured. She couldn't help but remember how innocent she herself had been at that age. She didn't know anything but a sketchy outline about the 'facts of life' at that age, and she swallowed.

Toph could have told her about what she saw the men do with the women, but that wasn't too relevant to this situation. Yet, the idea excited her. Maybe later...

"And... how did it make you feel?"the dark-skinned girl whispered. She was deeply aware of the fact that her nipples had tautened while Toph was talking, and if the blind girl happened to press up against her chest... And the warm, throbbing sensation that tickled her pussy when she remembered how the blind girl had innocently slid her fingers in there. But had that innocence been but an act by the Earthbender to entice her?

As if she was aware of Katara's line of thinking, Toph trailed her fingers around the other's belly button.

"It made me feel amazing... but strange. Even back then..." she leaned up and bit Katara's ear ever-so-slightly, "You're the first I'd ever participated with, though."

"Should I be flattered?" Katara whispered as she felt the finger, now seeing Toph as not... so innocent. "Last time we did that... you asked to see me. Were you intending to molest me before? Was your innocence an act?"

"I told you I've never touched anyone like that before. But I knew you'd enjoy it, yes." she admitted.

"Oh!" Katara pushed the blind girl away, feeling flustered at these revelations.

"Is there a problem?" Toph asked, feeling Katara's heart flutter in shock... and arousal.

"You're a bad little girl!" was the reply. Of course, Toph just found that comment amusing. She took Katara's hand and very plainly placed it over her own breast. A squeak was her response.

"Feel that and tell me I'm little, Sweetness." she smirked, "Yeah, I know that you like my breasts."

"I... I do not!" Katara replied defiantly, even though she was completely aware of Toph's ability to sense lies and truth. But oh, the girl's breast was so cute and little and perky...

Instead of calling Katara on her lie, the younger woman stepped closer so that the Waterbender could get a better feel of her chest.

"I like that you like my breasts." Toph said softly, her nipples hardening.

"You're not supposed to." Katara replied smartly. Despite that, she was unable to lift her hands from Toph, pressing her hands against the little tits and before she knew it, she was rubbing in small circles, eliciting a moan from the younger girl.

"Yes." she hissed, her arms wrapping around Katara's waist and pulling her close. She blindly squeezed the older girl's tight ass, and Katara shivered in response. The Waterbender hated to admit it to herself, but she had fantasized about playing with Toph ever since that fateful day, feeling ashamed at such things because they aroused her. She had even played with herself a couple of times, thinking about these bittersweet memories. It was hard to think, however, with Toph's nimble fingers kneading her rear. She arched her back slightly against the Earthbender's touch, pressing her chest closer.

"You're naughty." Katara protested weakly, blushing all the while.

"You know you like it." Toph shot back, pinching the other girl's butt playfully.

"Hey, I draw the line at pinching!" Katara yelped, pulling her hands away. The pinch had broken her out of her pleasure haze, and she took note of Toph's wide smirk.

"Sorry, Sugar Queen, I wasn't aware you didn't like it rough. I suppose I should tell you about this one time in the stables then..." The smirk was spreading. "Even now, I still flinch when I hear a whip."

"What? What was it?" Katara blurted out, before she could stop herself. What kind of stories did this little girl have? It seemed almost amusing that Lao Beifong saw his daughter as so innocent and helpless.

"...No, you wouldn't want to know. Oh hell, I'll tell you..." She idly started running her fingers up and down Katara's arm again, "It involved a stablehand, my nursemaid, and a riding whip."

"You think this is amusing, don't you?" Katara answered, trying to sound scolding, and failing miserably. Who would let themselves be whipped? The blind girl merely smirked more widely.

"It could be more than that..." she replied, taking Katara's shock as an advantage to pull her close again.

"Why would your nursemaid let herself be whipped?" Katara asked. Toph could not help but laugh.

"...It was the nursemaid who used the whip, silly." she replied cheerily. Katara flushed more hotly now. Toph had her hands everywhere, exploring every inch of the water girl's body that she could, by touch. In fact, her fingers ventured for the dark-skinned girl's womanhood bravely.

"Hey... hey. Wait a minute!" Katara gasped. She had always known Toph was bold, but damn! "I... Um. I have to go and... practice Waterbending with Aang!" she flustered. The blind girl grunted and hooked her arms behind Katara's back.

"Sorry, Sweetness, you're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am. You can't keep me here." Katara replied, trying to pry herself from Toph's surprisingly strong grip.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Toph asked, pressing her lips to Katara's jugular. Her kisses were soft and made the older girl pause.

"Yes..." but Katara's response was weak, and entirely unconvincing. Almost pathetic, even.

"Do I even have to say it?" Toph asked wryly, referring to her knowledge of lying. She spoke against Katara's skin, and the effect was surprisingly enthralling. Her skin vibrated pleasantly with Toph's voice.

"There's nothing wrong, Katara."

"How do you know?" said girl in question shot back evenly.

**(steamy stuff here is too steamy for Fanfiction Net! Go to my profile and follow the link for more hot girl on girl action!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Toph Always Tops**_

Well... at least, most of the time.

Chapter 4

Yeah I know it has been a long time since I updated anything. Rest assured, I shall not leave this story or 'Under Lake Laogai' abandoned, and I am working on the next installments for both stories as well as toying with new pairings and ideas. I do have a life and other projects, this is not even my main account. It's not that I don't think these stories are not important enough to finish or that I wanted to leave you readers hanging, but other things needed to be done and I got sort of sidetracked (for a long time, I know) These stories don't put money on the table, and I'm not a rich hermit who can spend all day writing erotica.

It has always been my intention to continue/finish 'Toph Always Tops' and 'Under Lake Laogai', and after my hiatus, I am ready to go back to these stories full steam. After that, I'd like to do more stories, but I am not sure what kind of pairings I would like to do. I honestly have no idea what I will do after I finish the two stories. Maybe some yaoi. Maybe some yuri. Maybe just a regular M/F pairing. Maybe a orgy. Who the hell knows.

I also plan to go back and clean up and edit all the stories I have already done one by one as I have come a LONG way in two years, and seeing some of the old stuff I wrote actually makes me cringe, so along with new chapters and new stories will come a much, much, much needed facelift for the old ones...

...and I am also pleased to announce that due to reviewer demand and appreciation, 'Into the Forest' (my tentacle story) will not only receive a facelift, it will be getting new chapters, and someone else gets included in the tentacle lovin'! Oh yes boys and girls.

I'm always open to suggestions and ideas, you can e-mail me if you'd like to chat with me. I've also had people asking me to continue this story or that (particularly 'Desire' or my Iroh/Zuko stuff) so if you have a favorite story you'd like to see a sequel, or a favorite pairing you'd like to see me write, I am all ears My email is .

Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

Suki continued to languidly caress the Waterbender's breast as Toph climbed out of the spring.

"You know, you volunteered to be center stage, Suki." Toph drawled casually. "You were saying how you'd like to try earth and water. Katara and I will play with you, and you can decide if earth or water is best. What do you say, Fangirl?"

"Mmmm." Suki purred against Katara's skin before letting her go. "I can't wait to find out." She grinned as she looked at the Earthbender before glancing at the dark-skinned girl. "What do you think, Kat?"

"It sounds like fun, and we'll see if you can handle two Benders." Katara teased. The Kyoshian laughed.

"I'm more than able, Waterbender."

"Prove it!" Katara shot back, and Toph laughed, enjoying the older girl's new-found aggressiveness.

"So how does this work? I've never been with a Bender before."

"Which one of us do you want to try first?" Katara asked cheerily as she looked up at Suki.

"Well, I had lots of fun watching you play with the earth dildo, so I can see what you're capable of, at least partially. I'd like for Katara to have at it first, if that's cool with you, Toph."

"No problem." The blind girl sat back casually, feet planted firmly in the earth. "Sugar Queen has some awesome moves, she might not bend earth, but she sure knows how to rock my world."

"Well, then..." Suki sat back, spreading herself invitingly, noting with pleasure the way Katara's eyes flicked over to her ginger-colored pubic thatch. She knew that her hair color was unique in a world where most people were brunette or raven-haired, and she wiggled her hips.

"Rather eager, aren't you?" Katara asked as she positioned herself in front of Suki. The Kyoshian's skin was only a shade darker than Toph's own, and Katara took the time to admire the older girl's more well-developed curves. Like Toph and herself, the redhead had a body that was lean from exercises, but she had more flesh around chest and hips.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Suki shot back.

"Uh..." Katara feigned a thoughtful pause. "Nope."

Toph threw her head back and laughed at that before the Waterbender summoned several water whips. Toph couldn't 'see' them as they floated through the air, but once they made contact with the Kyoshian's feet, they came into view. Suki's breath hitched in anticipation as the warm water caressed her feet as they slid up her ankles, and she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view of the Waterbender's work.

"Tell me what you like. Tell me how it feels." Katara encouraged as one paused at Suki's inner thigh while the others slithered further up, along the redhead's stomach and breasts. Suki was about to speak when a shaky moan escaped her throat as a water-whip started to massage her breast, its head rubbing her nipple.

"Right there..." she managed to say, arching as the second water-whip massaged her other breast while the third took its time slithering up her leg. "It's so warm..." she continued, gesturing to the ones at work on her chest, "They feel like tongues... really long ones."

Toph gave out a quiet sigh of pleasure and assent. Though she had been intimate with Katara for only a few days, she had been just as eager to discover the joys of Waterbending as she was to teach Katara just how much fun earth could be. She had taken an unexpected immense liking to being massaged with water-whips, so it was fun to see someone else on the receiving end, though watching Katara and Suki was making her hot. She squirmed around as she felt the fresh ache in her pussy, and had to fight the temptation to just dive right between the two older girls.

As the water-whip started to rub her inner thigh, Suki groaned softly and arched her back, wishing that Katara wasn't taking her sweet time. Yet, she also appreciated the fact that the Waterbender wasn't rushing this.

**HOT THREESOME LESBIAN SMEX! TOO HOT FOR FFN! Go to my profile and follow the link there for the uncut chapter with LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of LESBIAN SMEX!**


End file.
